Crying Sky
by Les-Gateaux
Summary: Lost without Sanada, Yukimura tumbles into a whirlwind of alcohol, drugs, and sex...SanaYuki


Disclaimer: The anime has never shown any SanaYuki angst. (No matter how much I wish it would…)

I've been really mean to Sanada and Yukimura lately. Without meaning to. So, to remedy that, I…er…did it again…(Yuki torture is addictive, I swear.) Except it ends happily. That's good, right?

I suppose I shouldn't listen to 'Crying Sky' while writing supposedly cheerful fics. It doesn't work. (Wow, I've listened to it approximately thirty times today. Literally. That's…let's see…almost three hours spent listening to this song. Wah, it's so pretty!)

**Crying Sky **

The sky was crying for him.

Yukimura leaned against a weeping willow, one hand on the trunk. Rain dampened his dark tresses, the drops running down his pale skin. The clear water mingled with the tears on his face.

His eyes, fixated upon two figures standing upon the bridge, slowly closed.

Six weeks since his discharge from the hospitals. Forty-one days since he'd found out about Sanada and Atobe. He knew he should stop watching them; each time he saw them together, another wound opened in his heart, another dream died.

He tilted his head back, allowing the rain full access to his face, and gazed up instead at the overcast skies. Grey clouds hovered overhead, a perfect representation of his current mood. Taking a step backwards, Yukimura clenched his fist and pressed it against his mouth to stop himself from letting out a betraying sob.

He did not want Sanada's pity. Nor did he wish to see Atobe's mocking smile, the possessive glint of silver eyes.

He should have expected this, of course. Sanada could not wait for him forever. Come to think of it, there'd been no indication, ever, that the vice-captain had any feeling for him other than respect. It was all a manifestation of his mind, his fantasies playing over and over until he thought they were reality.

Yukimura spun away, running from the river. His footsteps were light enough not to be noticed in the crash of thunder as the rain increased. He slipped, fell, and stayed on the ground, one palm cut open by the rocks underneath.

"Damn you!" he screamed, ignoring the fact that Sanada was scarcely thirty meters away.

Footsteps raced towards him, and he lifted his head to see his vice-captain and Hyoutei's captain staring at him. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, his clothes stained with mud, kneeling on the ground. He didn't care. Nothing truly mattered anymore.

"Yuki…mura?" Sanada asked, slowly, reaching down to help his captain up.

Yukimura's hand slapped the other boy's away. "Don't touch me!" he hissed, his voice virulent.

"What do you think you're-"

He ignored Atobe. Forcing himself to his feet, he ran again, blindly. Either of the other two could have caught up with him – he was still weaker than usual – but they didn't chase him.

_Of course not,_ he thought bitterly. _Atobe doesn't give a shit about me. And…neither does Sanada. _

He stumbled again, jerked himself upright. Clutching his side, he gasped for breath, and gazed despondently out at the empty clearing in the middle of the woods. This forest, this river, had once been his solace, but now they were filled with memories of Sanada.

He would not come back here again. Struggling towards his house, Yukimura left the river behind.

* * *

He'd heard that alcohol was good for forgetting. The bar was packed, and no one noticed the fourteen-year-old entering. No one would have cared, anwyays. Here, the law was basically nullified, unless an officer entered.

Yukimura ordered a random drink, sliding a handful of bills over the counter. He sat uncomfortably next to a group of rowdy high-schoolers, all of whom were very obviously drunk. A few of them tossed suggestive glances his way, but they were calmly ignored.

Halfway into his third glass, one of the boys sitting near him turned towards him. "Hey, you. What's your name?"

He blinked, setting down the drink. "Um…Yukimura Seiichi."

"Well, Seiichi, wanna have some fun?" another asked, grinning.

Yukimura stared at them. "Fun…?"

"This place has back rooms, you know," the first remarked offhandedly. "How old are you, anyways? Don't worry, we're all underage here."

"Oh, um, fourteen."

The boys looked him over critically. "Nice," one of them assessed. His eyes were dark and cold, and Yukimura was reminded of Sanada.

"Let's see," the boy continued, and bent down, pulling Yukimura's head upwards viciously. He captured the boy's lips in a violent, passionate kiss, and Yukimura allowed him, tasting the sweet alcohol on the older boy's breath.

He could pretend, perhaps, that it was Sanada kissing him. Or, if his mind refused to believe it, this was a nice distraction. Lost in the crowd of appreciative high-schoolers, Yukimura allowed them to lead him into one of the back rooms.

Here, amidst the heady fumes and clumsy embraces, he could forget about Sanada.

* * *

"Bloodshot eyes, headache, disorientation," Yanagi remarked. "Although the probability of this happening is less than one percent, the signs point to a hangover."

Yukimura sighed. "Ah."

"Is anything wrong?" the data specialist inquired.

"Not at all." The captain turned towards the courts, doing his best to hide the limp. "I'm not feeling well today. I think I'll go to the health office for a bit. Please take over."

Yanagi blinked. "But shouldn't Sanada-"

"_No._" Yukimura walked towards the main building. "I'll see you tomorrow."

There was a short pause. "Hai…"

* * *

"Here, Seiichi," one of the boys from the previous few days called. His name was Kiyoshi – Yukimura did not know his last name – and he was one of the regulars at the bar.

Yukimura took the packet from his hand. "This is…?"

"Aww, so innocent," another high-school boy cooed.

"_Do_ shut up," Kiyoshi replied coldly. "He's a fucking middle-schooler. There's no reason why he should know what drugs look like." He turned back to Yukimura. "And I don't want to know why the hell you asked for them, but here."

He nodded his thanks, listening as Kiyoshi explained the basics. When the older boy was done, he grinned. "So, Seiichi, about the payment…"

His fingers were already unbuttoning Yukimura's shirt. And the captain made no move to stop him.

Afterwards, Yukimura lay on the floor, one of Kiyoshi's arms slung lazily over his chest. He stood, shrugging off the other boy's protests, and walked towards the window.

The moon hung high in the sky, a perfect silvery orb, and he laughed bitterly. _If only you could see me now, Sanada…what would you think of your 'perfect' captain?_

Behind him, Kiyoshi's eyes opened fractionally.

* * *

Sanada sighed as his phone rang in the middle of practice. Yukimura had been out for the past few days, and he was subbing. Needless to say, he was fairly worried for his friend, but there was really nothing he could do.

He glanced at the number on the callerID list. It was unfamiliar; then again, he rarely remembered phone numbers. "Hello?"

"Is this Sanada Genichirou?"

The voice was unfamiliar. "Yes. You are…?"

"Taisho Kiyoshi. Listen, are you free right now?"

"No, I'm in the middle of tennis practice. Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter." Kiyoshi paused. "Can you make it to the Lounge?"

The Lounge was a bar near Rikkai, Sanada recalled. "Yes, but why?"

"Don't ask questions. I've got Yukimura Seiichi here, and you'd better get your ass over here, quick."

* * *

Sanada stepped through the doors, breathing heavily from his run. He glanced around warily. Since it was still daytime, not many patrons were here.

A high-school boy approached him. "Sanada?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." Kiyoshi led him towards the back of the bar, into a separate room.

Yukimura lay upon the floor, his hair unkempt, his eyes closed. His face was paler than ever, and he wore only a long t-shirt, one reaching just above his knees.

"Yukimura!" Sanada yelled, then whirled to face Kiyoshi. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Let go of me!" the boy snapped, throwing Sanada's hand off his shoulder. "I figured there was nothing wrong with a boy wanting…a partner. I only called you because he asked for drugs."

"What? You _gave_ them to him?"

Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed. "Don't be ridiculous. I gave him mild sleeping pills. That's why he's knocked out right now." He paused. "The thing is, Seiichi talks a lot when he's drunk. And through all that chatter, I picked out that he was doing all this – the alcohol, the sex, the drugs – to forget about someone. And that someone happens to be you."

Sanada opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I don't know what the fuck you did to him, but you'd better fix it. He seems to be quite in love with you." Kiyoshi's lips quirked up in a smirk. "Young love…so sweet."

"He never told me," the vice-captain whispered.

"…" Kiyoshi blinked at him. "Are you an _idiot_? You couldn't _tell_? I could tell, and I've known him for under a week! Well, whatever. Fix things, get him out of this shit, and stay away from here."

Sanada nodded, bending to scoop Yukimura up in his arms. "Why are you doing this?"

The boy tilted his head mockingly. "Because the same thing happened to me three years ago. No one bothered saving me." He turned, walked out of the room, and left Sanada standing there, holding the captain in his arms.

* * *

Atobe wasn't too surprised when Sanada called and asked to break up. He hadn't expected the relationship to last long, anyways, what with the way his ex-boyfriend had used to look at his captain.

Sanada watched as amethyst eyes slowly opened. "Yukimura."

Yukimura stared at him, then turned away.

"Yukimura, listen to me. I broke up with Atobe."

"Where am I?" the captain replied coldly.

"In my room…"

Yukimura turned to gaze at him again. "You know, I don't want your pity or anything. Don't try saying you care for me. You obviously don't. Maybe Kiyoshi does, but that's all-"

"Kiyoshi was the one who told me."

"Well, fuck him!" the boy snarled.

Sanada winced at the harsh words falling from Yukimura's lips. "Seiichi-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yukimura…" He paused. "Look, I only agreed to go out with Atobe because I thought you didn't care about me at all…even when you did mention us together, it was only in the context of tennis, or the Nationals. I never dreamed that you actually…" He trailed off, uncomfortable.

"Well, what fools we all are."

Sanada sighed. Leaning forwards, he wrapped his arms around the other boy's torso. "I love you."

Yukimura let out a shuddering sigh. "It's raining…"

"Yes."

"Take me outside," he ordered.

Sanada lead him carefully down the steps and out into the rain. Yukimura tilted his head to the sky, eyes closed. The rain washed over him, pure and cleansing, gently disposing of the past week. He turned back to Sanada. "I love you," he whispered.

They stood in silence for a minute. "You know," Yukimura remarked thoughtfully, "the only person who's kissed me is Kiyoshi."

Sanada blinked and smiled. "Well, we can remedy that, can't we?"

He bent downwards. Yukimura's arms wrapped around his neck. Around them, the rain fell, washing away all the anger, and the pain.


End file.
